Chronology
This page contains a timeline of events of the Watchmen universe. This list includes elements seen in the viral marketing of the movie. :NOTE: This page may contain spoilers. 1885 *Ernst Hartwig discovers a supernova.Chapter IV 1892 *Henry J. Heinz chooses "58 varieties" for his products (in our world it was "57 varieties".Chapter I page 10 panel 8 1901 ;August 21: Rolf Müller is born. c. 1905 *Laurence Schexnayder is born.Under the Hood: Chapter IV 1916 *Hollis Mason is born.Under_the_Hood:_Chapter_I 1917 ;July 4rth: William Benjamin Brady is born in a farming town of Nebraska.Before Watchmen: Dollar Bill 1920 *Sally Juspeczyk is born.Sally Jupiter clippings *Nelson Gardner is born. *Little Jacob is kidnapped in the Hauptzelt Zircus by Rolf Müller.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 02 1924 *Edward Morgan Blake is born.Chapter II: Absent Friends 1927 *Hollis Mason's father leaves his father's farm at Montana for New York. 1928 *Hollis Mason's father begins working at Vernon's Auto Repairs. *The Canada Malting Company constructs the largest factory on the shores of the Hudson.Before Watchmen: Minutemen #01 1929 ;August 14: Jon Osterman is bornChapter IVBefore Watchen: Dr. Manhattan #01 in Germany.Before Watchen: Dr. Manhattan #03 *Financial crash: the malting factory remains unfinished. 1930 *John David Keene is born.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3266870980/ 1931 *Beatrice Vernon starts dating Fred Motz. 1933 ;February 14: Eddie Jacobi has a heartbreak when he finds out that Marie hates him.Before Watchmen: Moloch 01 *At the age of 17, Hollis Mason encounters a situation he calls "The Ride of the Valkyries": Beatrice and Fred leave Moe Vernon, who then commits suicide. *Janey Slater is born''Watchmen: The Film Companion'' 1935 ;Spring :Peter Joseph Kovacs and Sylvia Joanna Kovacs leave Ohio for New York.Early History of Walter Kovacs 1937 *Edgar Jacobi arrives to Chicago and begins his career as Moloch the Mystic. *Wally Weaver is born. *The Kovacses divorce. 1938 *First issue of Action Comics is released.Under the Hood: Chapter II *Hollis Mason graduates police college. ;August 14: Jon Osterman gets a clock as a birthday present from his father. ;October 6 :Hooded Justice stops a gang who attempted to steal and abuse a couple. ;October 13 :Hooded Justice stops a supermarket robbery, and inspires Hollis Mason to become the first Nite Owl. : The above is possibly the "point of divergence" between our universe and the''Watchmen''universe; HJ's appearance is the earliest known historical event that didn't occur in our world, and caused the appearance of the other masked adventurers. *Mason as Nite Owl fights at Gotham Opera House *In the final game of the season, Dartmouth plays against the Horned Frogs of Texas Christian University. Bill Brady is injured. 1939 *Superhero comics (Super-man, Flash-man) see enormous success. *Josef Osterman leaves Germany with his family to protect his Jewish wife, Inge. Inge sacrifices herself to save their son, Jon. ;January 12 :Daily World has an article about Sally Jupiter. ;Early :Meuller disappears from Germany. It is assumed he was executed by Nazis. :Hollis Mason begins work as a policeman at the age of 23.Under the Hood: Chapter III ;A month later :Silhouette exposes child pornography ring. *Mothman is discovered by the media coming from Connecticut, described as "a man who can fly." *Comedian brutally cleans up New York harbor. ;Spring: Bill Brady graduates. ;Mid: Laurence Schexnayder suggests placing an ad in the New York Gazette calling masked adventurers to unite. ;SeptemberHistorical date *The Nazis bomb Polish towns. *World War II begins. ;October:By this time, at least 7 masked adventurers are noted on or around the West Coast. ;Autumn :The Minutemen superhero group is formed. *The Minutemen's first mission is to expose Italian weapon smugglers. They were actually fireworks smugglers. Nevertheless C.M. covers their blunder and the Minutemen are hailed as heroes. ;December 25 :The Minutemen's first Christmas party is thrown. *Adrian Veidt is born. His parents Friedrich Werner Veit and Ingrid Renada Veidt. reach America.Chapter XI *Comedian takes out bank robber *Silk Spectre is taken in a photograph with Police Chief. 1940 *Big Top Circus visits New York. *Mothman suggests the Minutemen should go after Moloch. *Silhouette, Nite Owl and Mothman team up and start looking for missing kids. A dead kid is found near the Circus. *Moloch stops a military train using the Solar Mirror Weapon. The Minutemen show up and stop him. ;January :"Charlie" abandons Sylvia Kovacs after their semi-permanent relationship. ;March 21 :Walter Kovacs is born to Sylvia, father unknown.Chapter VI *Sylvia's first arrest on charges of prostitution. ;October ?2 :Newspaper headline: Scientists Make First Artificial Wonder Element: Plutonium. :After a group photo is taken of the Minutemen, the Comedian attempts to rape Silk Spectre I, but is stopped by Hooded Justice. 1941 ;December 7 :Attack on Pearl Harbor. The United States enters World War II.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 03 *Silhouette and Silk Spectre do pinup shots to inspire American soldiers. Tension arises between the two. *The Comedian is stabbed by a small-time hoodlum, causing him to start wearing a more protective suit of leather armor. 1942 *While fighting with Japanese smugglers, Blake is approached by Agent Kaufax who recruits him. *Norman Rockwell paints Silk Spectre with Hitler. *The Comedian is sent to South Pacific during the war to make himself of a hero. 1945 *Dan Dreiberg is born. *Jon Osterman learns watch repair from his father. ;Feb 23 :Comedian lands at Iwo Jima and plants the American flag ;August 2 :King Taylor sends a letter to Laurence Schexnayder concerning the Sally Jupiter movie. ;August 6 :An atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima by Miss Jupiter, as ordered by Harry S. Truman.My Parents ;August 7 :New York Times headline: "Atomic Bomb Dropped on Hiroshima". :In Brooklyn, Jon Osterman studies clock cogs. His father throws his old pocketwatch out of a window and pushes his son towards becoming an atomic scientist rather than a watchmaker. ;August 9 :Second atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki (not mentioned in story). ;September 2 :World War II ends. 1946 *Adrian Veidt (17) decides to follow the journey of Alexander. ;October 1(??):Silhouette is reported to have a lesbian lover and is expelled from the Minutemen. ;November 12 (6 weeks later): Silhouette and her lover are murdered by the Liquidator.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3197364672/ 1947 *Silk Spectre kills the Liquidator and retires from crimefighting.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 04 *Dollar Bill dies while stopping a bank robbery.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 05 *Sally marries her agent, Laurence Schexnayder.Under the Hood: Chapter V *Wanting revenge for Nagasaki and Hirosima, Japanese saboteurs steal a 16-pound ball of enriched uranium from Los Alamos. *The Minutemen team up with Bluecoat and Scout and stop the Japanese at the Statue of Liberty. *The Doomsday Clock is invented 1948 ;February 3: Larry sends a letter to Sally expressing his concerns about the Minutemen and proposes her to cooperate together. (the date is probably wrong as in other sources Larry and Saly are already married) *Jon Osterman enrolls at Princeton University. *Comedian has another encounter with Sally Jupiter. 1949 *Laurie Juspeczyk is born. Problems between Sally and Larry begin. *The Doomsday Clock is set to 3 ;March 3: A girl attempts to persuade Jon Osterman to quit practicing with clocks and invites him to a hike. He declines the offer. *With most villains in prison or moved to less glamorous activities, the Minutemen disband. 1950 *Walter Kovacs sees a man pay his mother 1951 *Amendment 22 is ratified following Roosevelt's four terms in office. ;July :At the age of 10, Walter Kovacs gets into a fight while picking up groceries, partially blinds Richie. Soon after he is being submitted to a home in New Jersey. 1952 *Walter Kovacs writes the essay My Parents. *HUAC hearings. Hooded Justice goes missing. 1953 *Joe Orlando works for E.C. comics.Treasure Island Treasury of Comics ;May 27 :At 13, Walter Kovacs tells a counselor about his dream.The text gives 19'63' but this is obviously wrong as Kovacs had left Charlton Home by then. 1954 *Laurie's first memory with the snowglobe. She witnesses Schexnayder and Sally scolding each other. 1955 *(c.) Brief surge of anti-comic book sentiment. *Big Top Circus returns to New York. *Nite Owl kills Hooded Justice believing he is the child murderer.Before Watchmen: Minutemen 06 *Captain Metropolis destroys the Tower of Freedom. *Hooded Justice is reported missing.Chapter I: At Midnight, All the Agents... 1956 *New Frontiersman reports that Rolf Müller disapppeared. ;3 months later:A decomposed body with a shot on the head washes up off the coast of Boston, tentativelly id'ed as Müller. *Sally Jupiter and Laurence Schexnayder get divorced. *Sylvia Kovacs is killed in South Bronx by her pimp, George Paterson forcing her to ingest Drano fluid. Walter Kovacs (16) starts working in a garment firm as unskilled worker. *Senate subcommittee meetings are held. *Adrian Veidt begins his journey to northern Turkey and follows the path of Alexander the Great. 1958 *Osterman graduates from Princeton with a Ph.D. in Atomic Physics. ;Late:Ozymandias makes his debut by busting an opium and heroin smuggling racket. ;Fall:Hank Meadows dies. 1959 *(c.) Ozymandias investigates Hooded Justice's disappearance. He has a meeting with the Comedian and they engage in a brief fight. They despise each other thereafter. *(c.) In order to boost comic book-inspired agents, the government comes on the side of comic books. *(c.) Having anticipated the massive boom in pirate-related material, EC come out stronger. Their line of Pirate titles dominate the marketplace. ;May 12 :Osterman arrives at Gila Flats test base in Arizona as a research scientist replacing Hank Meadows. He meets Milton Glass, Wally Weaver and Janey Slater for the first time. ;July :Jon Osterman and Janey Slater travel to New Jersey – Jon to visit university friends and Janey to visit her mother. At Palisades Amusement Park, a photographer takes their picture. A fat man breaks Janey's watch and Jon promises to fix it. At his hotel, they make love for the first time. ;August 20 :Jon Osterman is accidentally locked in the Intrinsic Field Test Chamber before an experiment. He is disintegrated. The above is possibly the second "point of divergence". The transformation of Osterman changed political matters and made science advance more rapidly than in own world. ;September :A token funeral service is held for Osterman. His father is informed. ;October :Janey places the photograph of her and Jon behind glass at the Bestiary. ;November :Jon's nervous system appears for a moment in the men's bathroom at Gila Flats while two employees are washing their hands and discuss Fidel Castro and Elvis Presley. ;November 10 :Jon Osterman's circulatory system is seen in the Gila Flats kitchen by Dexter Redback.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3211849169/ ;November 14 :Jon Osterman's partially muscled skeleton appears for thirty seconds to J. Sanderson outside the perimeter fence at Gila Flats.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3211850951/ ;November 22 :In a whistling sound, sparkling cutlery and an ultraviolet light Jon Osterman rematerializes in the Gila Flats cafeteria, having transformed into the being that will later be known as Dr. Manhattan. Those present get sunburns. ;December 25 :Jon Osterman and Janey Slater spend Christmas together. She gives him a golden ring and expresses her fears about what is becoming. He tells her that he will always want her, knowing that it is not true. 1960 *It is suggested that while vigilantism was illegal, the laws are altered to accoodate strategically useful talents like Dr. Manhattan. *Because of the existence of Dr. Manhattan, eugenics, quantum physics, transports and other sciences, start to leap forward from that year on. ;February :Jon Osterman is named Dr. Manhattan by the government who prepares him as a weapon and gives him a suit. He marks his forehead with the symbol of a hydrogen atom. ;March :Dr. Manhattan is introduced to the world. ;May :National Comics publish "Tales of the Black Freighter". ;June :Several costumed adventurers attend a Red Cross charity fundraiser for famine in India. The Comedian, Captain Metropolis, Dr. Manhattan, Ozymandias, Nite Owl (Hollis Mason) and Mothman attend. Dr. Manhattan feels that only Ozymandias seems interesting. Hollis Mason first considers retiring from crime fighting. Ozymandias avoids Comedian. ;November :Dr. Manhattan is sent by the Pentagon to justify his name as a crimefighter and sent to Dante's, a vice-den owned by Moloch. He blows up a criminal's head. 1961 *JFK has problems with Cuba but mentions nothing to Dr. Manhattan. ;May 14: Wedding reception for Jon and Janey Osterman (in a possible quantum universe). ;September :Dr. Manhattan meets with president, John F. Kennedy, at the White House. Milton Glass is with him. 1962 *Walter Kovacs receives an order for a dress in a Dr. Manhattan] spin-off fabric intended for Kitty Genovese who refuses to buy it and he snatches it. ;February 16 :7000 protestors, many from the Students for a Democratic Society protest against nuclears and Dr. Manhattan in Washington.Before Watchmen: Nite Owl #01 ;Febrary 20 :Scheduled launch of Friendship 7. John Glenn the third American in space. ;March 10 :Wally Weaver writes a testimony concerning Dr. Manhattan to Senators George Malloy, Colin Newberry and William Holmes.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3212500857/ ;March 15 :Wally Weaver writes the affidavit of his testimony and publishes it.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3213340608/ ;May 12 :Hollis Mason retires from crime fighting to open an automobile repair shop, reveals his true name to the public and starts to write his autobiography, Under the Hood. At a civic banquet, he is awarded with a golden statuette of him as the Nite Owl, with the engraving "In Gratitude". At the banquet, he speaks to Dr. Manhattan, who tells him about electric cars. :New York News headline: "Hero Retires: Opens Own Auto Business"Chapter VIII ;October 16: Cuban Missile Crisis. President Kennedy forbids Russian ships to approach Cuba. ::In a possible quantum universe, the Comedian goes as a CIA advisor and orders the Americans ships to fire, resulting to the Cuban missiles fire against Washington. ::In another universe, Ozyandias advises that the Jupiter missiles be moved out of Turkey, resolving the crisis. *Byron Lewis buys Mason an auto repair shop. Soon after he is submitted into a mental institution in Maine. *Dan Dreiberg contacts Hollis Mason and requests to become his successor; he debuts as Nite Owl II. *Sally Jupiter hosts Hollis, Nelson Gardner, and Byron Lewis at her house; her daughter Laurie meets them. Hollis mentions his book to her. 1963 ;November 17Supposing this refers to the match against the . See : 70-yard touchdown strike from Y.A. Tittle to Del Shofner puts the New York Giants up 33 to 14. The Giants win and Blake loses his bet with the Kennedys.Before Watchmen: Comedian #01 ;Friday, November 22: Blake prepares to leave for Dallas but he is stopped by Luxem. :President Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas on his way to Dealey Plaza, riding an electric limousine. ::In a possible quantum universe, the Comedian assassinates JFK. In another universe, JFK survives.Before Watchmen: Dr. Manhattan #02 :While the Comedian is going to arrest Moloch, they learn about the President's death. Ozymandias watches the news in a preliminary video wall. ;Saturday, November 24: Projected rugby match between Cleveland Browns and Dallas Cowboys.Wikipedia:1963_Cleveland_Browns_season *During an argumentChapter III Jon Osterman tells Janey Slater that he knows the future. Wally brings her the earrings and Janey reconciles. 1964 *Dr. Manhattan informs the Pentagon that he will change his costume. *Robert McNamara asks the Comedian to go to Vietnam.Before Watchmen: Comedian #02 ;February 25Wikipedia:Muhammad_Ali_vs._Sonny_Liston: Cassius Clay wins over Sonny Liston in the Miami Convention Center. Eddie Blake and Bob Kennedy watch the match. ;March :Kitty Genovese is raped, tortured and murdered outside of her New York City home. 40 neighbors heard screams but nobody reacted. Gazette headline: "Woman killed while neighbors looked on". Walter Kovacs decides to make his mask. ;August 2:North Vietnam gunboats attack against USS Maddox but the Defense Department does not respond. ;August 4This must refer to the controversial "ghost" attack. See Wikipedia:Gulf_of_Tonkin_incident#Second_attack:Comedian and his soldiers stage a second attack against their own US destroyers. Lyndon B. Johnson orders retribution and the Vietnam War escalates. ;September :Robert F. Kennedy quits his position as Attorney General and runs for Senator. *Moloch kidnaps the governor of New Jersey. 1965 *Nite Owl II and Rorschach team up to fight street gangs. Underboss is brought down and Big Figure is put in prison. ;AugustWikipedia:Watts riots:The Comedian returns to America for a leave. He learns about the Watts riots and goes there to "help".Before Watchmen: Comedian #03 *The Comedian spends some time in Hawaii and is scolded by Bob Kennedy. *Dr. Manhattan becomes a game changer for the Cold War. The Russians start "run scared" and never dare to antagonize the US. 1966 ;April(??) :New York Gazette headlines: "Dr. Manhattan 'An Imperialist Weapon' Say the Russians.”, "French Withdraw Military Commitment from NATO", "Heart Transplant Patient Stable" (in the real world, this happened a year later) :Captain Metropolis attempts to bring the Costumed adventurers together and form a new group of heroes, the Crimebusters. The Comedian meets Laurie Juspeczyk, who flirts with Dr. Manhattan. Slater is angered. Outside, Blake approaches Laurie but is interrupted by Sally. ;May :Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre II go out on patrol together and kiss for the first time. Janey Slater subsequently leaves Jon in anger and throws her earrings. 1967 *Dimensional Developments starts hiring employees that were associated with Dr. Manhattan (Waver, Slater, Moloch). 1968 *Richard M. Nixon is elected President; he promises to send Dr. Manhattan to Vietnam. *Nite Owl II arrests Twilight Lady. *Last known map of NY underground and subway system.Walter Kovacs' arrest file Possibly subway is obsolete because of new airships. 1969 *Jon Osterman's father dies. He then reveals his true identity to the public. *Blair Roche is born to a bus driver.She was six years old when she was killed in summer 1975; hence she was born before or by summer. 1970 *Gila Flats closes down. *On Laurie's 20th birthday, she and Jon Osterman move into a Washington apartment. *Veidt secretly purchases his island. ;March 11 :NBS Nightly News with Ted Philips features Dr. Manhattanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd5cInmK6LQ ;May 22 :Nixon authorizes the Wrath of God.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3220349258/ ;June 15 :Day one of Wrath of God operation. ;June 18 :The Gazette publishes Nixon's response to the Soviets concerning Vietnam and Dr. Manhattanhttp://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3235212490/ 1971 ;January :President Nixon asks Dr. Manhattan to intervene in Vietnam. ;March :Dr. Manhattan is reintroduced to Eddie Blake in Saigon. ;May :Many Viet Cong surrender to Manhattan. ;June 15 :Ton Duo Thang and Creighton Williams Abrams sign the act of military surrender. America wins the Vietnam War.The image released by the movie merchandise mistakenly gives the date as 1970 ;June :V.V.N. Day, celebrating American victory in the Vietnam War. President Nixon arrives in Saigon by helicopter to great applause. A pregnant Vietnamese woman accosts the Comedian. When he refuses to take responsibility for their baby, she slashes him across the face with a broken bottle, leaving a permanent scar. In return, he shoots her dead. Dr. Manhattan watches, but does not interfere. ;November :Manhattan learns that Wally Weaver dies of cancer, aged 34. 1972 *Nixon is elected to a second term. *Keene is elected as a Senator in New York. *Moloch hijacks Queen Elizabeth II. 1973 *Riot in Sing Sing prison, the Underboss escapes with the help of Jimmy the Gimmick.Watchmen: The End Is Nigh *Nite Owl II and Rorschach look for Jimmy who is injured in the process. *They go to the sewers and discover missing FBI associate director, Mark Felt. ;November :Two reporters, Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein, are found dead in a garage while investigating the Watergate scandal. ;November 6 :Wall Street Post reports their deaths. http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3246779475/ *Banquet is held in honor of the Comedian with Gerald R. Ford and G. Gordon Liddy. Laurie accuses him of attempting to rape her mother. Jon is angered and teleports her home. 1974 *Captain Metropolis is decapitated in a car crash. *Rorschach investigates a kidnap case that "drives him nuts" (see next year) 1975 *Newspaper headline: "Third Term for Dick?" and "Ozymandias Quits: Smartest Man in World Goes Public." ;January 20 :Richard Nixon proposes a Constitutional amendment that will allow him to run for a third term as president.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3250581446 *Adrian Veidt retires from costumed crimefighting and sets up a commercial empire called Veidt Enterprises. ;July 12 :Veidt's interview to Doug Roth is published in Nova Express.Nova Express interview ;Summer :Gerald Anthony Grice, an unemployed man, kidnaps six-year-old Blair Roche thinking she was connected to the Roche chemicals fortune. When he realizes his mistakes he murders her in Modern Modes building. :Walter Kovacs intervenes and starts to become violent; birth of Rorschach. *Fast and safe airships will soon be economically viable. 1976 ;September :The Probe features an interview with Sally Jupiter. *Nixon is elected to a third term. 1977 ;January or February :Nite Owl and Rorschach investigate the disappearance of Violet Greene. They end up pursuing the Twilight Lady. . *The "Who Watches the Watchmen" appears all around. ;March 2(?) :Newspaper headlines: "Cops Say 'Let Them Do It'" "Senator Keene Proposes Emergency Bill" :The police go on strike. Riots spring up in New York and Washington. In New York, the Comedian, Nite Owl II attempt to keep the peace; Rorschach (who now works alone) is at the lower east side; Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre II settle the riots in Washington. Dr. Manhattan teleports the rioters home. ;July 1 :Rorschach interrogates Dwayne Carter. ;July 6 :After a thorough investigation down the sewers, he falls into a trap set up by Crime. ;July 7 :Rorschach visits the Gunga Diner. ;August 3 :The Keene Act, an emergency bill proposed by Senator Keene, is passed, outlawing costumed superheroes that are not government-sanctioned. Newspaper headline: "Keene Act Passed: Vigilantes Illegal". :Rorschach kills multiple rapist Harvey Charles Furniss and leaves his body outside the police HQ with the note "NEVER!". 1978 ;15 March :Alexander Haig writes his memorandum expressing concerns about the Comedian.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3272365896/ ;14 July :A Top Secret paper concerning Dr. Manhattan's invasion to Afghanistan is authored.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3314458022/ ;28 October :Rorschach kills Franklin Smith and Daziel Amrand, suspects of Loomis murder. :Police Officers James Schwarz, Mark Pallazo and Grevin Adell come to apprehend Rorschach but are injured.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3274005299/ ;27 November :Rorschach is called wanted by the FBI. c. 1978 * group enjoy fame with Are We Not Men?. 1979 *The United States bombs Beirut violating international laws.New Frontiersman draft 1980 *Nixon is elected to a fourth term. *Comedian resolves the . 1981 *Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk move into the Special Talent Quarters at Rockefeller Military Research Center. 1982 *Dominique Hirsch is born.Chapter V *''Laetril'' is outlawed. ;August 22 :World Chess Association sends a congratulation letter to Veidt about his victories.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3284945162/ 1983 *Max Shea disappears from his Boston house.Chapter VII *The same week, Robert Deschaines's brain is stolen while his body lies on a mortuary slab. *Within 2 months other prominently creative figures disappear: Hira Manish, Norman Leith, Linette Paley, James Trafford March. Dr. Whittaker Furnesse, people from the scientific community and menial workers also disappear. *Dan Dreiberg visits Byron Lewis in Maine. Outside the hospital he hears an owl, an experience that revitalizes his childhood excitment.Blood from the Shoulder of Pallas 1984 *''Tales of the Black Freighter'' is being reprinted. *Flint Editions, New York, print the volume "Treasure Island Treasury of Comics". *Nixon is elected to a fifth term. ;July 12 :A gathering against famine is organized by Veidt at Yankee Stadium.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3308946065/ ;October 14 :Time Magazine runs an article about Dr. Manhattan and Ozymandias joining their power.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3325581305/ 1985 *After a mission in Nicaragua, Blake runs across Veidt's island. ;April:Last time Dreiberg writes for an ornithological journal. ;July: Charity spectacular by Ozymandias in aid of the Indian Famine appeal. ;August:Laurie and Dr. Manhattan walk to Grand Central Station; they buy a Time issue commemorating "Hiroshima week". Dreiberg notices the gross pictures of dead kids. ;August 26 :The New Yorker runs an article about Dr. Manhattan and Ozymandias joining their power. ;October :Blake visits Moloch and mumbles about the island. Veidt (who had wired Moloch's home) learns that Blake has discovered his plans. ;Friday, October 11 :The Soviet Union conducts a bomb test in the :Airing of an episode of late night UK current affairs review World in Focus with Jeremy Miller, in which photo-journalist Alain Guillon and author Hal Eisner discuss the emerging geopolitical crisis.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TShz4VsKeso :Edward Blake is ambushed in his high-rise apartment and thrown out of the window. He dies upon hitting the ground. ;Saturday, October 12 :New York Times had the headline "Vietnam 51st State: Official!". :Steven Fine and Joe Bourquin investigate Blake's apartment. Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk are informed of Blake's death. CIA suspects Libya is behind his death. :Hollis Mason meets his old foe, the Screaming Skull, at a supermarket; they trade addresses. :After nightfall, Rorschach investigates Blake's apartment and discovers Blake's Comedian costume and a photograph of the Minutemen. He takes Blake's blood-stained smiley-face badge. :Hollis Mason meets Dan Dreiberg for their customary Saturday beer night. Dreiberg leaves Mason's home shortly before midnight. :Dan Dreiberg arrives home to find Rorschach waiting for him. He is informed of the Comedian's death and takes the Comedian's badge. ;Sunday, October 13 :A newspaper has the headline "Russia Protests US Adventurism in Afghanistan". Another newspaper headline: "Congress Approves Lunar Silos". New York Gazette headline: "Nuclear Doomsday Clock stands at five to twelve warn experts" and "Geneva talks: US refuses to discuss Dr. Manhattan". :Rorschach sleeps through the day and wakes at 4:37, then continues his investigation at Happy Harry's, then visits Adrian Veidt at his office to warn him. :At 8:30 he infiltrates Rockefeller Military Research Center and warns Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk. :At 9:30, Laurie and Dan meet for dinner at Rafael's restaurant until 11:30. :At 11:30, Rorscharch returns home. ;Wednesday, October 16 :Nova Express headline: "How Sick is Dick? After 3rd Presidential Heart Op?" :Another newspaper: "Soviets Will Not Tolerate U.S. Adventurism in Afghanistan." (see previous day) :Laurie visits her mother, Sally Jupiter, in a retirement home in California while Dr. Manhattan, Veidt, Dreiberg and Edgar William Jacobi attend Eddie Blake's funeral. :Rorschach later accosts Jacobi at his home who in turn tells him about Blake's visit mentioning a "list", an "island" and the "blue guy". :Rorschach then visits the cemetery alone to pay his last respects to Blake. ;Saturday, October 19 :New Frontiersman: "Missing Writer: Castro to Blame?"; Nova Express holds the previous cover while preparing another subject. :Utopia advertises . :Public workers install Fallout Shelter signs around Manhattan. :Doug Roth interviews Slater about Dr. Manhattan. :After an argument, Laurie leaves Jon. Around 6:00 she visits Dan who is installing a new Gordian Knot lock (curiously, one whole week after Rorschach broke the previous one); on their way to Hollis Mason's, they are accosted by Knot Tops. Laurie decides to check in to a hotel. :Meanwhile, Dr. Manhattan gives a televised interview to Benny Anger on the network. Doug Roth of Nova Express, accuses Osterman of causing cancer in people he worked with. While being harassed about it, Osterman teleports the crew and audience outside the studio. :At the same time, the new issue of Nova Express arrives: "Dr. Manhattan Cancer Link New Evidence; Inside: Janey Slater Speaks" :Dan visits Hollis and see on TV the event concerning Dr. Manhattan. :Jon briefly visits the abandoned Gila Flats, picks up an old photo of himself with Janey Slater, then teleports to Mars. * passes near earth and Dr. Manhattan can see a meteor shower from Mars. ;Sunday, October 20 :The main headline of the New York Gazette's morning edition is "Dr. Manhattan Leaves Earth". The day's New Frontiersman claims "Our Country's Protector Smeared by the Kremlin". :Walter Kovacs buys a copy of both papers before breaking into Dan Dreiberg's house on 7:25 again (now wearing his mask) to inform him that another costumed hero has gone. :Laurie returns to the Special Talent Quarters at Rockefeller base to discover that Jon has gone, that officials are sweeping the rooms for radiation, and that she is to be given a cancer scan. :Evening Gazette: "Russians invade Afghanistan" (In our world this happened in 1979); "Forecast: Cloudy, heavy rain later" :Nixon, G. Gordon Liddy, Henry Kissinger and other officials and scientists meet at the war room. ;Monday, October 21 :Gazette headline: "Afghanistan Fighting Spread" and inside: "Aghanistan: is Pakistan next?" :Utopia advertises :Rorschach pays a visit to Jacobi asking him about a scheme to discredit Dr. Manhattan. He leaves at 2:35. :Dominique and Clare Hirsch are murdered by their father; Fine and Bourquin investigate. :Pyramid Deliveries man stops by Bernard to refuel and talk about WW3. :Laurie is expeled from the military base; Dan buys her a meal at Gunga and invites her to his home. :Rorschach wakes up by noise by Knot Tops making graffitis of the Hiroshima lovers. Has an encounter with his landlady and goes to Gunga Diner where Dan and Laurie are leaving. :There is an apparent attempt on Adrian Veidt's life. Veidt fends off the attacker, who dies from ingesting a poison capsule. :Evening Gazette headline: "Industrialist in Murder." :Rorschach receives Jacobi's note and at 8:30 he takes his gear and neutralizes a mugger. :Joey forces Bernard to hang a poster about a Pink Triangle concert. :Fine receives a call about Rorschach. :In the evening, Jacobi is shot in the head by Veidt, and Rorschach is framed. Rorschach is lured to Jacobi's apartment, where he is cornered by the police; Officers Shaw, Willis and Greaves are haurt. Rorscach arrested by Fine and Bourquin. ;Tuesday, October 22 :Walter Kovacs' arrest file ;Friday, October 25 :One more tenement catches fire. :Fighting in Afghanistan spreads closer to borders, Russia claims to secure her borders, while Pakistan calls for US to intervene. Peace demostrations at Greenham Base of England with many arrests. :Police ceases investigation for Shea. :Laurie's stuff arrive from the military base to Dan's house. :Dan performs maintainance on Archie and later Laurie accidentally uses the flamethrower. :Rorschach, now incarcerated at Sing Sing prison, attends his first interview with psychoanalyst Malcolm Long. :6:10: Dan and Laurie watch the news and make out :Veidt's benefit performance for Indian Famine Relief in the Astrodome. It ends at 6:40.Chapter VII: A Brother to Dragons :Red D'Eath in Benny Anger's show. ;Saturday, October 26 :2:00: After failing to have sex, Dan and Laurie sleep. :3:15: Dan has a nightmare and wakes up, goes to the basement. :4:00: Tenement building catches fire. While Nite Owl and Silk Spectre bring Archie out, they and rescue citizens from the fire. Later they have sex. :Rorschach tells Dr Long about the fabric used to make his mask, and the murder of Kitty Genovese. :Later, at lunch, Rorschach throws hot cooking fat in the face of another inmate who had attempted to murder him. The guards intervene and drag Rorschach away while shouting "I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me." :Dr. Long spends night with coffee, troubled with Kovacs. Tension begins with his wife. ;Sunday, October 27 :Nova Express: "Superheroes in the News: Spirit of '77."http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3326470760/ :Gazette: "Reds Cross Pakistan Border" :Utopia is now showing " ". :After years, Mason calles Saly and talk about the fire rescue and the past. :Dan and Laurie decide to rescue Rorschach. :Rorschach tells Dr. Long about Nite Owl, the Comedian and the Crimebusters. :Dr. Long buys a Gazette from Bernard saying about Kovacs and that Russian tanks invade Pakistan. He notices the Hiroshima lovers graffiti. :Gloria attempts to sweeten their relationship. ;Monday, October 28 :Gazette headline: "Nixon promises maximum force". :Dr. Long and Rorschach's fourth session. Rorschach relates the story of the Roche kidnapping. :Dr. Long passes by the Watch seller, buys a Gazette from Bernard about the war on Pakistan and nuclear alert procedure. :At evening the Longs welcome Randy and Diana for dinner. Mal's metion about Rorschach make them feel uneasy and leave. Gloria refuses to sleep with him. ;Tuesday, October 29 :Dr. Long resigns. :Big Figure, accompanied by Michael and Lawrence, threaten Rorscach in his confinement. ;October 29/20? :Gazette headline: Tanks Mass in Eastern Europe: 'Purely Defensive' Say Reds" and "California governor Reagan urges hard line". :Dan installs another Gordian Knot lock. Detective Fine, who suspects that Dreiberg is Nite Owl, visits him and makes remarks in order to warn him. ;Wednesday, October 30 :6:35: Hector Godfrey and Seymour prepare the tomorrow's issue of NF in response to Nova Express. They continue the story about Max Shea's disappearance and put a filler from the crank file. :Dan and Laurie study the plans of Sing Sing. :William J. Franklin writes a Top Secret paper concerning Dr. Manhattan and Soviet aggression; planned to be sent on November 2.http://www.flickr.com/photos/thenewfrontiersman/3313632123/ ;October 30/31? :A ship arrives on Veidt's island, Shea and Hira Manish discuss the completion of their "baby" while Manish makes a final sketch. :Dan and Laurie prepare Archie. ;Thursday, October 31 :New Frontiersman headline: "Honor is like the hawk... sometimes it must go hooded"; includes an article "Jewnited States of America" and the missing writer followup. Inside, it makes an appeal of clemency on behalf of heroes. :Afternoon: Otis, the prisoner Rorschach scalded, dies. The prison erupts into chaos. :Mason prepares a jack-o-lantern watching TV news aanticipating nuclear war within 10 days, and criticism between New Frontiersman and Doug Roth. :Archie passes the flood gate of the subway tunnel. :Knot Tops and Joey convene to the newsstand asking for the evening Gazette. Headline: "Sing-Sing erupts: Captured vigilante sparks riot: Five dead" :Archie exits the old warehouse. :Big Figure attempts to take his revenge on Rorschach. Archie arrives at Sing Sing. Nite Owl and Silk Spectre rescue Rorschach, but not before he kills Big Figure. :11:00: Dan, Laurie and Walter return to Dan's home. :11:10: Dr. Manhattan arrives and takes Laurie to Mars. The police knocks on Dan's door but they pack and leave with Archie. :After a discussion about the masked heroes, Derf and Knot Tops high on katies go to punish Nite Owl. :11:55: The gang storm into Mason's home and thinking he is Dan Dreiberg, they kill him. His body is dicovered by kids. :On Mars, Jon reveals to Laurie that Edward Blake was her real father, and ultimately decides to return to Earth, his faith in humanity renewed given his theory that all humans are "Thermodynamic Miracles". ;Friday, November 1 :On midnight, Nixon and Ford arrive at a secret military bunker and meet Kissinger and Liddy. :4:30: Veidt leaves for Karnak. :Rorschach and Nite Owl go to his appartment and recovers his spare attire and mask. :Rorschach and Nite Owl II find the courier at Happy Harry's. :The participants in the alien monster project are taken from Veidt's island on a Pyramid Deliveries ship and killed by a bomb. ;Saturday, November 2 :Rorschach and Nite Owl II break into Veidt's office, uncovering his crimes, and go to Karnak, but not before Rorschach mails his Journal. :2:40: A postman brings the mail (including Rorschach's journal) to the ofices of the New Frontiersman. :Pale Horse perform with Krystalnacht at Madison Square Garden. :11:14-8 :Veidt watches his tv wall and records. (dialogue says 11:18, the panel shows 11:14) :11:20: Aline meets Joey outside the Promethean. :11:24: Det. Fine goes to interfere. :11:25: Veidt presses the button teleporting the monster. :The "alien" appears in the Institute for Extraspacial Studies, and most of the New York city is devastated, killing millions. :Veidt kills his servants. :11:44: Nite Owl and Rorschach enter Veidt's room. After fighting, he explains his plan and he had activated the transmission, initiating the final stage of his sinister plot, "35 minutes ago." ;Sunday, November 3 :00:00: Laurie and Jon return to earth and see the devastation. :Laurie and Jon arrive at Karnak. Adrian attempts to kill Jon in the same way he was reborn as Dr. Manhattan, decimating him and Bubastis. :Laurie shoots at Adrian, who catches the bullet and knocks her to the ground. :Jon returns, lashing out and destroying much of Adrian's estate. :Having witnessed the media's response to the alleged alien invasion, Adrian convincing his fellow masks that revealing his atrocities would destroy the newly achieved atmosphere of peace between The United States and Russia. All agree to remain silent, exceeding Rorschach who storms out, refusing to cooperate. :Seeing the potential outcomes of Rorschach's assured upcoming actions, Jon kills Rorschach. In the movie, Nite Owl II witnesses it. ;December 25 :Laurie and Dan visit Sally under their new identities. 1986 ;Summer *''Millennium'', the new re-branding of Nostalgia, will circulate the news market according to Veidt's plans. ;Fall *Saturday morning Ozymandias cartoon show.Ozymandias correspondence ;Unknown * Seymour David is beaten to death following the publication of a New Frontiersman issue which printed Rorschach's journal. 1988 *According to rumors, Robert Redford runs for President. *According to Hector Godfrey, Ronald Reagan runs for president and has his vote. 1992 ;November 2 *The New York Gazette publishes "The Great Lie" detailing the November 1985 alien attack on New York City as a hoax coordinated by Adrian Veidt.Doomsday Clock #1 ;November 22nd (or 23rd) *Reggie Long who has taken on the mantle of Rorschach enlists the help of Erika Manson to find Dr. Manhattan under instructions by Adrian Veidt. *They travel to Prime Earth.Doomsday Clock #2 Notes Category:Events